


Dragon Prince

by eightprince



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightprince/pseuds/eightprince
Summary: in which Yongguk's a dragon and is really insecure about it





	1. Chapter 1

Yongguk's a prince.

He's also a dragon, if you didn't know.

Well, part dragon, if you want to get technical.

His older siblings are dragons.

The character “yong” means "dragon" in Korean.

The past few weeks have been hectic for him because he's getting married in a couple days to a prince from a neighboring kingdom. 

The thing is, Yongguk doesn't know what this prince looks like, this prince doesn't know what Yongguk looks like, nor his quirks and bad habits.

For example: Yongguk's skin heats up when he's anxious or upset. 

And the skin on his hands, feet, and the sides of his neck have been replaced with crimson colored scales. 

He's got fangs that sometimes stick out his mouth, so he often talks with a lisp, if he’s not up to keep it hidden.

"Thtop making fun of my lithp or I'll burn you alive." 

He sneezes and fire shoots out of his nostrils. He nearly killed a man because he simply sneezed.

He just prays this all goes well.

He's not a monster, either. He's generally a good guy.

He likes to draw (even though sometimes he still struggles to hold a pencil correctly because of his claws), and write poetry. Good boy things.

"My prince?" Daehyun pokes his head in the doorway of Yongguk's bedroom, "Is everything alright?"

Daehyun is Yongguk's assistant. Or advisor. He has plenty of titles. Yongguk switches from both titles, and Daehyun could care less, at this point.

Yongguk basically watched Daehyun grow up. He gives Yongguk advice and he's always with him.

"I'm fine..." Yongguk replies, uneasily.

"No, you're not," Daehyun says, and Yongguk hangs his head in shame.

"I'm just scared," Yongguk sighs, "he doesn't even know what I look like."

"Prince Himchan has been informed of everything he needs to know about you and your…” Daehyun pauses awkwardly, as he doesn’t know how to end his sentence, “...Abilities."

"Did you make sure to tell him about the--"

"Yes."

"And the--"

"Yes."

"What about the--"

"Absolutely."

Yongguk snorts, smoke shooting out of his nostrils.

"The only thing he doesn't know about is your wings, I think." Daehyun sets his hands on Yongguk's shoulders, "It's going to be okay, my prince."

Yongguk's skin is heating up and Daehyun knows this, as he can feel the heat on the palms on his hands, but refuses to move them. He’s trying his best to comfort Yongguk, even if he loses feeling in his hands.

"Are you--"

"I'm fine," Daehyun whispers in an exaggerated and pained way, "I'm good."

Yongguk shakes Daehyun's hands off his shoulders, muttering an "I’m sorry".

"It's quite alright," Daehyun smiles reassuringly, "Do you feel okay now?"

Yongguk shakes his head.

"Do you need to vent, my prince?"

Yongguk nods.

Daehyun takes a seat on Yongguk’s bed. They both know that he’s going to be sitting here a while.

Yongguk exhales, letting the smoke once again shoot out of his mouth:

"I'm just scared that Prince Himchan will hate me. I have no idea what he looks like, nor does he have any idea what I look like. What if he sees me and runs? What if he'll laugh at me? What if...what if he toucheth my thkin or my thcales and I burn him? I don't burn people on purpoth, it'th alwayth an athident. I'm juth...nervoth...and thcared.”

Daehyun bites down on his lip to stop himself from laughing as he listens to Yongguk, because Yongguk had let his lisp slip out, even after trying his best to keep it hidden, and Daehyun always finds it funny.

Tears pool up in his eyes. It's so fucking funny.

"Daehyun, I thear to whatever god thath out there, if you tho much ath thart laughing at my lithp, I won’t fucking hethitate to thawllow you whole anymore," Yongguk threatens, fully aware that he isn't being intimidating.

"You can't eat me, prince," Daehyun taunts, "But I'd love to see you try."

Yongguk's skin burns in anger, "Dragonth eat their advithorth when they're being annoying."

"No, they don't."

"Wanna bet?" Yongguk opens his mouth as wide as he can, trying to scare Daehyun.

It's working.

Yongguk's teeth are long and sharp, and he could rip Daehyun's arm off without putting up much of a fight.

"You're joking, right?" Daehyun asks, his voice small.

"I'm not joking," Yongguk slaps his stomach, "I’m really not. I haven't eaten today, and you know how dragonth get when they're hungry, right?"

"Prince..."

"You do know, right?"

There's a low growling sound, and Daehyun prays that it isn't what he thinks it is.

Daehyun sweats. He's about to die in the belly of a dragon. At least, he thinks he is.

He’s thought of other different ways to die, (like falling off a cliff or drowning, simple stuff like that) but this isn’t one of the ways he had in mind.

Yongguk practically pounces on the poor boy, like a lion pouncing on its prey, giving him little to no time to react.

"Please, prince," Daehyun's voice cracks, barely audible, "Don't do this." He squeezes his eyes shut.

Yongguk leans into Daehyun's ear, Daehyun trembling at his hot breath tickling his skin.

Yongguk can hear his heart beat faster and faster.

He whispers, "I'm juth joking."

Daehyun's eyes snap open after a few seconds of staying completely still and processing what Yongguk just said, "I really thought--"

"You really thought--!"

"I--"

"You--!" Yongguk throws his head back in laughter, and Daehyun pushes his body off him.

"You're so mean to me," he whines.

"You made fun of my lithp," Yongguk holds his hand out for Daehyun to grab.

Daehyun grabs his hand and pulls himself up, "Okay, but--can you please stop laughing at me-- it's not funny!"

"It's hilarious," Yongguk sighs, "Dragons don't eat humans, you should be the first to know that. And besides, I love you too much to eat you."

"Daehyun pouts, "Well, your lisp is gone, so I'm assuming you feel better?"

Yongguk grins a toothy grin mixed with his gummy grin, "Thanks for humoring me, you asshole."

\---

After regaining his composure after threatening to swallow Daehyun whole (he kind of regrets not going through with it) Yongguk overhears his mother talking to someone. He peaks through the banister of the staircase.

His mother's talking to another woman and two men.

“That’s him,” Daehyun whispers, standing behind Yongguk.

It's Prince Himchan and his parents.

Yongguk can barely see his face, but from what he can see, he's come to this conclusion:

Himchan is the prettiest man that Yongguk has ever seen in his entire life, from his short rose colored hair, to his cream colored skin.

He lets out a barely audible wheeze and clutches his chest as he stares admiringly at his husband to be. 

He’s so beautiful, the hand gestures and the facial expressions he uses to express himself as he talks, his voice, rich, smooth, and deep...it’s making Yongguk’s heart beat faster than it usually does.

His posture, he stands tall (even though he’s a small little man), so people know that he means business, the way he presents himself, it’s kind of intimidating, but he’s a sweetheart (according to Daehyun). The shape of his face, it’s round like a circle. His face is chubby, and Yongguk thinks it’s so cute. He kind of wants to pinch at it and squeeze it, but his claws might cut him or leave an indent on his face.

“This is weird,” Yongguk whispers, “I feel weird.”

“You’re just falling in love with him," Daehyun whispers back, a grin painted on his face, “He’s gorgeous, right?”

Yongguk nods, continuing to stare at him.

Himchan catches Yongguk staring at and it takes Yongguk's breath away when he smiles at him.

"Oh, is that him?" Himchan points at Yongguk.

Yongguk can feel his skin heat up. His breath hitches.

"Don't be shy, Yongguk-ah," Yongguk's mother calls out to him, "Come meet your husband to be."

Yongguk turns to Daehyun.

Daehyun nods. 

"Prince, would you like me to go with you?"

"Please," Yongguk whispers, "Make sure I don't drop dead."

He hesitantly walks down the stairs, knees shaking, Daehyun chuckling behind him because of how much of a softie this big scary dragon really is, and makes his way to the other prince.

He's so ethereal up close. Daehyun has to push Yongguk forward to him. Yongguk thinks he’s about to do something stupid, so he wants to keep his distance.

Himchan gets on one knee and grabs Yongguk's hand, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, my love." He rolls up the sleeve of Yongguk's hanbok and takes a look at the scales on his hand.

"I...I'm," Yongguk stutters, hoping Himchan doesn't say anything about the scales on his hand.

"Beautiful," Himchan mutters.

"What?"

Himchan looks up at Yongguk and smiles warmly, "The scales on your hand are beautiful. The color...I love it a lot." He places a kiss on his hand, “They’re almost the same color as my hair,” he chuckles, beginning to trace patterns on the scales with his pointer finger.

Prince Himchan has really nice hands. Is that weird?

Yongguk's face starts to turn red as red as his scales and as red as Himchan’s hair, "Thank you...I thought you'd be scared of me...or something..."

Himchan snorts, "Scared? Of the man I'm going to marry?" He stands to his feet, loosening his grip on Yongguk’s hand, just a little, "Now, why on earth would I be scared of you?"

Yongguk glances at his mother, who has a sad look on her face.

She knows about his self esteem issues.

"Because...I'm a monster." He breaks eye contact with Himchan.

"Hey, hey. Don't ever say that," Himchan lets go of Yongguk’s hand holds him by his cheeks, forcing Yongguk to look at him, "Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Well..."

"Allow me to rephrase the question: have you ever killed anyone who wasn't a bad person?"

Yongguk shakes his head.

"Then you're not a monster," Himchan moves Yongguk’s curly bangs from his face so he can kiss his forehead.

"Th-thank you...I really appreciate it."

“You’re welcome, my love.”

\---

Yongguk had taken Himchan to his bedroom so they can get to know each other better.

"So, what can you do?" Himchan asks, eager to learn more about his (half) dragon husband to be.

"Well, I can do this," Yongguk finds a candle in his room. He simply touches it, and the candlelight begins to burn.

Himchan makes a tiny "o" shape with his mouth. That was the coolest thing he's ever seen.

Yongguk takes a deep breath and blows on the candle, causing the light to burn bigger and more intensely, and that was the second coolest thing Himchan has ever seen.

"That's so cool!" Himchan's eyes light up, and Yongguk thinks he's adorable.

"I also have wings,” he says, a small smile creeping up on his face.

"May I see them?"

Yongguk nods and slowly spreads out his wings.

Himchan watches intently.

They're a crimson color, just like the scales on his hands and other parts of his body.

"May I touch them?" Himchan asks.

Yongguk nods again, “You may.”

Himchan cautiously reaches out to touch Yongguk's wings, then pulls back, thinking they'd give off heat.

Realizing that his wings aren't giving off any heat, he reaches out to touch them again.

They have a smooth, leathery feel to them. 

"They're pretty," he hums, running a finger down one of the bones in it, “Can you fly far with them?”

“Pretty far. I actually haven’t really experimented with them a lot yet.”

“Oooh. That’s really cool. You’re cool,” the enthusiasm in Himchan’s voice makes Yongguk’s heart flutter, like a high school girl talking to her crush.

He smiles shyly, "Thank you...I also draw and write poetry.”

Himchan smiles back at him, his eye dimple showing, “You’ll have to show me some day soon. I’ll be looking forward to it.”

“Make sure you remind me….” Yongguk lets out an awkward chuckle, “Well, what do you do?”

It’s Yongguk’s turn to ask questions and to learn more about Himchan.

"Well, I can’t fly, nor can I light candles with my fingers,” he laughs, his earrings jangling as he laughs, “But, I play instruments.”

"That’th cute," Yongguk replies, letting his lisp slip out.

He covers his mouth in embarrassment, realizing what happened, and Himchan looks at him for a few seconds before laughing again.

“You’re so cute,” he gasps, “I want to see those pretty lips of yours.”

Yongguk hesitates, but he slowly moves his hands from his mouth.

Now, Himchan's so focused on Yongguk's lips.

They're so plump and cute, and his cupid’s bow is adorable, he wonders if they're soft?

“Ith...ith there thomething...on my fath?" Yongguk asks, completely oblivious.

"Yes."

"What ith it?"

"My lips."

"Wh--"

“I can kiss you, right?” Himchan whispers, grabbing Yongguk by his cheeks and pressing his lips on his. They're soft, just like he thought.

Himchan turns his head a little, and Yongguk moans into the kiss, steam rising from it.

Himchan pulls back to breathe, then goes back in.

Yongguk adds his tongue in, and Himchan's feeling it a lot. He slips his hands underneath Himchan's hanbok, running his claws over his soft (and squishy) skin.

Himchan breaks the kiss, leaving a trail of spit behind.

Yongguk heats up again, "D-did I mess it all up? Oh, I'm sorry, I got a little carried away..." he fidgets with his hands, not daring to look Himchan in the eye, as he hides his lisp.

Himchan laughs yet again, "You're so cute, my love."

Himchan's laugh is melodic and adorable.

It's a raspy, nasal laugh that you could hear from a few yards away if he laughed loud enough.

Yongguk freaked out over nothing, it seems. Himchan accepts him for who he is. The wedding will still go on. He's fully prepared for all the burns he'll get on his skin, too.

"Well, you're cuter,” he whispers before they kiss again, and again, and again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi like i said last week-ish ya'll wanted a dragon prince series so here it is! i've been working on it all last week whenever i get the time to so i hope you all like it :D

The first night in the same bed together was...a new experience for the both of them. The experience wasn’t necessarily a bad experience.

Himchan had forgotten that Yongguk had wings, and when he traced his fingers along his back, it triggered Yongguk to spread out his wings for whatever reason, slapping Himchan in the face with them.

“I’m tho thorry,” he whispered, letting his lisp slip out, “I’m thorry. Thorry, thorry, thorry.”

“There’s no reason to be ‘thorry’.”

Yongguk spoke with this well known lisp for the rest of the night, and he sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

“I’m not mad,” Himchan said, “Let me see your face.”

“I took all my makeup off. I look weird.”

“You look fine. I even told you that you looked cute.” 

“You thaid that I look like a baby.”

“You /do/ look like a baby. Babies are cute.”

“I’m older than you,” Yongguk sighed and shifted his body to face Himchan. He does indeed look like a baby without his makeup. He gave a shy smile, and Himchan thought it was the cutest thing ever.

“My teef are crooked,” Yongguk said, “Probably becauth of the time I fell out of a tree when I wath little.”

“Why were you even in a tree?”

“...I don’t even remember.”

Yongguk then proceeded to explain how he fell out of a tree and landed on his face when he was younger, claiming the memory “thuddenly came back to him”. He explained in vivid detail how he was trying to fly for the first time, and like usual, Himchan looked fascinated with what he had to say.

“I don’t know, I think that wath the only thitty childhood memory that I had,” he said, sitting up in bed, “I had a lot of friendth, and they weren’t afraid of me...only until I got really angry.”

“Oh?” Himchan raised his eyebrows, “What, did you throw temper tantrums or something?”

“...Yeth. I wath altho thy around new people.”

“You were what?”

“Thy.”

“...Shy?”

“Thath what I thaid.”

“I can’t understand you sometimes.”

“Thorry. My teef are too big for my mouf.”

“It’s quite alright, but I don’t think that’s the main cause of a lisp. My teeth are weird, too,” Himchan put his finger in his mouth, stretching it out, showing Yongguk his teeth, “Rabbit teeth.” 

Yongguk’s face flushed. They’re cute teeth. Is it possible for someone to have cute teeth?

“Your teef are cute. Everything about you ith cute. I hope you know that.”

“You flatter me,” Himchan gave him a friendly punch to the arm, forgetting that he’s heavy handed. A friendly punch to him may be an actual punch to others, and could leave a bruise.

Yongguk made a weird noise, rubbing his arm in the spot where he got punched (It left a bruise in the morning).

“I’m sorry,” Himchan said as he cuddled up to his clothed chest and laid his head on it. He could literally feel Yongguk’s heartbeat speed up as he got close.

“Don’t die on me now,” He joked, “The wedding is coming up.”

“I’ll try not to…”

Himchan fell asleep snug on his chest, softly snoring into the silk robe that covered it. Yongguk wasn’t too sure on how to make himself comfortable without waking Himchan up in the process. He rested his hands on his shoulders, admiring how cute he looked before he drifted off to sleep.

——

Himchan woke up on the floor next to the bed, Yongguk laying comfortably on top of him. He must’ve rolled off the bed at some point in the night, taking Yongguk down with him.

“My kidney,” Himchan whines with sleep still in his voice, pushing Yongguk off him, “Your nails are digging into my kidney.”

Yongguk doesn’t reply, instead he smiles in his sleep and makes himself comfortable on top of Himchan, tightening his grip on him.

“...Okay.”

After a couple failed attempts of trying to get Yongguk off him, Himchan lays on the floor and sighs. He tried sliding from underneath him, but his grip’s too strong. He tried calling his name several thousand times, but he’s too heavy of a sleeper.

He tried tickling his nose, which only resulted in Yongguk sneezing directly in his face. His mouth was open and everything. Himchan’s lucky that Yongguk didn’t sneeze out a fireball, just a ball of snot. After all, this the man that he’ll be marrying soon.

“...Bless you, baby.”

Yongguk mumbles something in his sleep as a reply.

Fortunately, the smell of food from downstairs manage to wake him from his sleep. His eyes flutter open, confused as to what’s going on.

“Good morning,” he says, softly, “Why are we on the floor?”

“Good morning,” Himchan pushes Yongguk off him once more, “We fell off the bed.”

“...How?”

“I don’t know, but you sneezed in my face.”

“Consider it payback for punching me last night.”

“It was a friendly nudge to the arm!”

“It left a bruise,” Yongguk points to the fresh reddish purple mark on his arm, “Right here.”

“...Okay, well, you’re a heavy sleeper.”

“I know. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Really, it’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” Yongguk asks, standing to his feet, “I don’t want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

“I’m sure. Help me up though, I can’t feel my leg.”

Yongguk makes a weird face as he offers Himchan his hand, pulling him up from off the floor.

“Thank you,” Himchan climbs on the bed to the best of his ability, patting the part next to him, “Come sit.”

“Uh, alright,” Yongguk sits next to him, “I had a dream about you last night. Is that weird?”

“It depends on what the dream was.”

“Well uh, I fed you so much that you exploded.”

Himchan doesn’t have an expression on his face. It’s blank.

“Is there something you need to tell me?” he asks.

“Huh?”

“Is there something you—you know what, never mind. But, like, why a dream like that? I thought it would be something like us running in a flower field together...or flying...or something.”

“Well...after seeing you eat at the dinner table last night, you looked cute with bean paste on your cheek. I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

Himchan’s face flushes at the compliment (? Was it really a compliment?), “Well, I really like eating.”

“I can tell. It’s not a problem. I can always cook for you, if you’d like.”

“I’d love that,” Himchan’s melting at the thought of Yongguk cooking for him, as if he wasn’t attractive enough.

“You can ask me for anything you want. I’m here to make you comfortable and happy.”

“...Anything?”

“Anything at all.”

“I want...to go back to sleep.”

“Well, I think breakfast is ready—“

“I can sleep after, right?”

“Well uh. If that’s what you want, then go ahead.”

“I think I will,” Himchan slides off the bed, “After I eat though, I want to do something.”

“Do what?”

“...Something,” Himchan goes to the doorway and turns back to face Yongguk, “Are you coming or not?”

Yongguk continues to sit on the bed, admiring how beautiful the man in front of him is. Like, he’s really going to be marrying this man soon. How did he get so lucky? He’ll never be this lucky again. Ever.

Ever.

“Y-yeah,” he replies, a small blush creeping up on his face, “I’ll be down in a thecond.”

“Baby, your lisp.”

“I know about the lithp.”

They walk down the stairs together to the dining hall. Maids are waiting for them, along with plates and plates of assorted dishes decorating the table. The two bow to the maids before they sit down and eat.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you tho much.”

They eat and they laugh, sharing food together like any other couple would. They’ve only known each other for a day, but Yongguk feels like he’s known Himchan all his life. He gives off this warmth in his personality like a childhood friend would. It’s...strange.

He finds himself drowning in his thoughts as Himchan’s talking to him, not intentionally, of course. He’s thinking about how much he loves this man and how lucky he is to be with him for the rest of his life. Damn, he really loves him. 

Himchan obviously feels the same.

After breakfast, Yongguk goes to “take care of some business” while Himchan goes to the garden out back. The garden is beautiful and pleasing to the eye with different flowers surrounding it. There’s even a little pond in it, home to a few fish, a mother duck, and her ducklings.

He goes to pick a few flowers, a small bouquet of forget-me-nots of assorted colors. Blue, purple, lavender, pink, they all represent true love, and they give off a pleasant vibe and a pleasant scent.

After preparing the bouquet, he has a small conversation with Daehyun, who then offers to show him around the castle. Himchan takes up on this offer after putting the flowers in a safe place (a vase full of water). The castle is huge with so many doors to so many rooms, he’d get lost all the time.

“Don’t worry, Prince,” Daehyun reassures him, “I’ve been here most of my life and I still get lost sometimes.”

Daehyun’s kind words make Himchan feel a little better. His heart started pitter pattering when he sees Yongguk sitting in what seems to be a conference room, discussing things about peace treaties. Himchan never worried about peace treaties. He’s more extroverted than Yongguk and always got along with everyone.

A question about the wedding is thrown out at the table, and topic turns into what to expect at the wedding.

Daehyun glances at Himchan, whose face starts to flush when Yongguk looks up from a piece of paper and makes eye contact with him, and lets out a small chuckle. Yongguk gives them a bright smile before going back to work.

“He’s so gorgeous,” Himchan whispers, walking away from the conference room, “I’m going to die before we even get married.”

“My Prince would say the same thing about you,” Daehyun comments, “You’re a cute couple. You’re going to thrive and prosper.”

“...I hope.”

After Daehyun finishes showing him around, he goes back into the bedroom to sleep like he said he would. He’s alone for a little more than an hour before he feels a dip in the bed and a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

“It’s me,” Yongguk whispers into Himchan’s ear.

“Hmm. I missed you.”

“I was only gone a few hours...But I missed you too.”

“I got you something special.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“I’ll show you later.”

“Alright.”

Yongguk makes himself comfortable before falling asleep. He’s much more comfortable now than he was the first night, and his lisp doesn’t slip out this time. He even falls asleep with a little smile on his face.

He really, really, really loves this man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not posting all the chapters all at once like i usually do, but if there's something specific that you want to see, you can dm me on twitter or something @ bapfansite and i'll try to squeeze it in before i end this :D

Today, Himchan gets to meet village children with Yongguk as the kingdom starts making preparations for the wedding, and he can barely contain his excitement.

He’s always liked being around children, from the chubby little infants that can barely walk to the hyperactive four year olds that ask too many questions in a short timeframe. He answers all their questions to the best of his ability anyway.

Until they ask where babies come from.

Yongguk also enjoys being around children because they look up to him and play they with his wings. They call him “Yonggukie hyung” and “dragon man” the last time he went to a village.

Yonggukie hyung has a nice ring to it, anyway.

Himchan sits at the vanity in their bedroom, doing his makeup. He made sure that he looks his absolute best for these children at least twice. A maid offered to dress him for him, and he gave her a weird look because he always dressed himself, even back at his own kingdom. 

The maid was just doing her job. 

Yongguk’s standing in the doorway, admiring how pretty Himchan looks like he always does. 

“How’s the prettiest man on the planet doing today?” Yongguk asks with a huge grin on his face, his fangs poking out of his mouth.

“I don’t know,” Himchan replies, still focused on doing his eyeliner, “how are /you/ doing today?”

Yongguk’s taken aback by Himchan’s compliment, indirectly calling him the prettiest man on the planet. He begins to tear up because he’s been so insecure about himself for so long.

“I-I’m fine,” he mutters, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Are you—are you crying?”

“Yeth.”

“Why’re you crying?” Himchan asks, looking at Yongguk through the mirror.

“Becauth you thaid that I’m pretty...and I’m very a emothunal perthon.”

“Well, I didn’t lie,” Himchan turns around in his chair to face him, “I’ll never lie to you about your looks.”

Yongguk begins to cry harder, because a beautiful man like Himchan is sitting here in front of him, calling him pretty.

“Stop crying, you big baby,” Himchan teases with a grin.

“No one really tellth that I wath pretty,” Yongguk mumbles through his tears, “Ethept for my mom...but my mom feelth obligated to tell me that...”

“Aw,” Himchan coos as he opens his arms, “Come here, baby.”

Yongguk shuffles over to Himchan and wraps himself in his arms, sobbing into his chest as he comforts him.

Himchan whispers small words of encouragement as he strokes his hair and leaves small kisses on his forehead, “You okay now?”

“I’m okay,” Yongguk sniffles, “Thank you for your kind words. I appreciate them.”

“I’m call you pretty until the day you die. Just know that, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll do the same.”

“Not necessary,” Himchan snorts, “I already know that I’m pretty.”

“I’ll do it anyway,” Yongguk leans forward and places a kiss on Himchan’s lips. He loves this man so much.

There’s a tear stain on Himchan’s hanbok, and Yongguk immediately starts apologizing as soon as he notices it.

“No big deal,” Himchan says, standing to his feet and patting the chair in front of the vanity, “Let me do your makeup.”

“Ah. Well. Alright.”

“Let me do your hair, too. Remember when I said I had something to show you?”

“Yes?”

Himchan gestures to the bouquet of forget-me-not flowers in the case on top of one of the nightstands. Yongguk looks at them with adoration.

“They’re pretty.”

“Can I put them in your hair? I want the children to know that I’m treating you well.”

“I don’t see why not.”

A sparkle shines in Himchan’s eyes as soon as Yongguk gives him his answer, “This is exciting.”

Yongguk sits in the chair like Himchan asked as he pats his face with little handmade wipes he made himself to clean his face.

“Your skin is nice,” Himchan comments, “The tone’s a pretty shade, and your pores are pretty much clean.”

“You’re gonna make me cry again.”

“I’m just saying. You’re pretty.”

Himchan doesn’t do much with Yongguk’s face except his eyeliner because he looks beautiful already. Yongguk kept asking him so many questions as he worked, and it was a little annoying.

“Where’d you learn how to do makeup?”

“Stop talking, I don’t want to smudge anything.”

“I just wanted to know—“

“Be quiet.”

“But—“

“Shush.”

Himchan steps back some as he admires Yongguk and his work (mostly Yongguk), “You look cute.”

Yongguk gives him a shy gummy smile, “Thank you...”

Himchan goes over to pick up the vase and set it on the vanity. He takes a flower out and braids the stem into Yongguk’s hair, like a barrette in a child’s hair messy little tuft of hair.

“Where’d you learn how to do all this?” Yongguk asks, squirming in his seat to get comfortable.

“My sister,” Himchan replies, “When she wasn’t pushing me into the dirt, she taught me how to do makeup and hair. The village daughters let me do their makeup too, when we visited.”

“That’s...nice. No, it really is.”

“It was a hobby of mine for a while before I started learning janggu. I still have to play for you one day.”

“I can’t wait.”

Yongguk feels warm in his chest when Himchan talks about himself and what he does for fun, even if it isn’t very often. Maybe the warmth he’s feeling is his skin or something.

Himchan takes another step back, and grins at how cute Yongguk looks with the tiny flowers braided into his hair.

“The little ones would love you,” Himchan says.

Yongguk’s face starts to heat up.

“Don’t get embarrassed. You look cute.”

“I’m sure that I do...” 

“You sound unsure. I really mean it.”

“I know you meant it,” Yongguk rubs the back of his neck, “I just don’t know how to respond to compliments. I do appreciate everything you say to me, though.”

“Good, good. Hurry and finish getting ready, I wanna meet children.”

——

After a quick breakfast and bowing to nearly every person in the castle and thanking them for this opportunity (there’s a lot of people in the castle), the couple go outside of the castle walls, hand and hand, to a nearby village full of children.

Himchan’s excited while Yongguk’s a little nervous about the whole playing with children thing. He’s a dragon and all, maybe children love dragons.

“Are you doing okay?” Himchan asks, noticing how uncomfortable Yongguk looks.

“I’m fine,” Yongguk sighs, “I’m just—what if the kids don’t like me?”

“Haven’t you met them before?”

“I have, but what if they don’t like, y’know, us? As a couple, do you know what I’m trying to say?”

“I’m sure children don’t have the mental capacity to understand relationships, let alone sexuality in general,” Himchan pauses to let out a bubbly laugh, “It’ll be fine, I’m sure of it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

After a few more minutes of walking, they approach a small town full of assorted flowers, pretty little houses, and of course, energetic children. A small crowd of them are huddled together a short distance away, playing with lord knows what. Probably a worm. Children like worms, right? One of them spots Yongguk,

“The Prince is here to see us!”

And they all rush over to greet them, like a dog meeting a new person. With a huge smile, Himchan greets them all, ruffling their hair and introducing himself as the “other Prince”. They look at him with devotion, as if they know what that word even means.

“The other Prince has nice hair.”

“Prince, you smell good.”

“As a Prince, it is part of my princely duties to smell good,” Himchan explains, “That’s why Yonggukie smells so good.”

“Yonggukie hyung smells like a flower.”

“Exactly.”

Yongguk squeezes Himchan’s hand when the children start complimenting him, saying he smells good and his hair’s cute and all that, and his famous gummy smile appears.

“See?” Himchan pokes Yongguk’s cheek, “This is cute. He’s cute. I’ll be marrying him soon, so I get to see this cutie all day.”

“Other Prince, can we all come to the wedding?”

“Uh, well, that’s not up to me. It’s up to your parents,” Himchan leans in close, “But if I were your parents,” he whispers, “I’d let you all go.”

The children notice how Himchan and Yongguk are holding hands and are close with each other. One of them point out how “Yonggukie hyung and Himchannie hyung are in loooooooove!” and the other children join in, chanting:

“Yonggukie and Himchannie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!”

Himchan can’t help but laugh and smile at the childish teasing, his dimple near his eye poking out as he does so. Yongguk gives them a nervous laugh, which eventually turns into a genuine laugh when he notices Himchan being so...beautiful...like usual.

“Yonggukie hyung, do you still talk funny?”

“Do I thill talk funny?” Yongguk repeats, forcing out his lisp, “What do you mean talk funny? You mean like thih?”

The child laughs at Yongguk being a goofball clapping their hands together as he continues to talk with his lisp.

Himchan manages to keep up with all of them, running around with them and following them when they pull on his sleeves and beg for him to play with him. Yongguk follows behind them, claiming that he’s “too old to be running around like thith”. 

“Himchannie hyung has a hole in his face.”

“Huh?” Himchan gently touches his skin, “I do?”

“Yeah,” the child points at the spot his dimple appears just below his eye when he smiles, “Right there. It only comes out when you smile.”

Himchan grins, his grin gets bigger when the child gasps, saying, “Look, there it is!”

“Yonggukie hyung has a lot of little black dots on his face,” a different child points out Yongguk’s beauty marks, pointing at the one on his nose.

“They’re called beauty marks,” Yongguk says with a smile, “Everyone has them somewhere on them. Himchannie has a lot near his eye, right here. You even have one on your cheek.”

The child touches their cheek, “Do I really?”

“Yeah, you do,” Another child nods their head, confirming what Yongguk said is true. Yongguk wouldn’t lie to them, anyway.

The couple spend a little more time together with the children until it’s time to say their goodbyes. They were all a little disappointed in seeing them leave, but Himchan vowed to visit them again.

They wave as they went back to the castle, and Himchan talked nonstop about how much he loves children and how they were so cute when they were teasing them.

Yongguk agrees with a blush across his face as he rubs circles into Himchan’s hand with his thumb.

“Did you have fun?” Himchan asks, stopping to look at him.

“I really did,” Yongguk replies, “It seems that forgot how much I love children.”

“Maybe we can have our own little one running around the castle one day.”

As Yongguk watched Himchan play with the village children, he realized how much he loves him and how precious he is. He’s full of life and gives nothing but never ending love and support to others. 

He really, really, really loves Himchan.

**Author's Note:**

> i noticed how the first four results in the banghim tag are my writing, so uh here's this really old fluff i wrote when i first started writing for bap. also, yongguk with a lisp is cute i think :^)
> 
> also, if yall want, i'll be more than happy to make this into a little series, i think it'd be cute aaa
> 
> "releath the lipth au or we riot" - ki, 2017


End file.
